


Day 11: Decorating the Tree

by Venusdoom3



Series: 25 Days of Stucky Christmas Challenge [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 days of Christmas challenge, Bottom Steve Rogers, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, JUST FLUFF REALLY, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: "It wouldn't be Christmas without you, sugar."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the extreme brevity of today's fic. A migraine had me down and out all day, but I couldn't post _nothing_ , so I'll try to make up for it tomorrow.

"It really looks beautiful, doesn't it?"

"It's perfect," Bucky murmurs against the back of Steve's neck.

Steve reaches back to grab Bucky's flesh hand, drawing it around his middle and clasping it against his chest. His breath catches, and Bucky kisses the top of his shoulder. "It's like us," Steve whispers, "part old-fashioned and part modern, but it works."

They're quiet for a moment, their breath slow and even if a bit heavy, contemplating their newly decorated Christmas tree from where they lay together on the couch in front of the crackling fireplace. Strings of multicolored lights twinkle amidst the strands of threaded popcorn; new ornaments glisten next to paper snowflakes and vintage rummage sale finds. The overall effect is a tree unique to Steve and Bucky and to the home they're building together.

"It does," Bucky agrees, shifting his metal arm where it rests under Steve's neck to better support his lover's head. "The antique blown glass really sets off the sexy mermen from Tony, huh?"

Steve lets out a breathy laugh, arching his back as Bucky slides his hand beneath their chenille throw blanket to grip Steve's bare hip. "Mmm, Buck… I wouldn't want this with anyone else, you know."

"Me, neither." Bucky presses his face into Steve's hair, breathing him in, and rolls his hips against Steve just a little harder. "It wouldn't be Christmas without you, sugar."

Steve twists his upper body just enough for Bucky to bend down and capture his mouth in a lazy kiss, the two of them moving together in perfect sync, timing as exquisite as that of the blinking lights on their tree. When they come just moments apart, getting up just to go to bed seems an insurmountable challenge, so Steve pulls the blanket higher around them and melts into the couch and into Bucky's arms, his back to Bucky's warm chest. With their legs entwined and their fingers woven together against Steve's chest, they sleep.

**

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://venusdoom3.tumblr.com) if you like, and please leave comments and kudos if you enjoy the fic!


End file.
